


I'll See You Later

by NemoSwims



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoSwims/pseuds/NemoSwims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt lost the last of his family when his dad passed away from a heart attack. What will he do when he's offered another one? One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who or Glee related.

Thirty minutes. It's been thirty minutes. At least that's what the clock on the wall says.

Thirty minutes. Thirty years. A life time. Time just didn't seem to matter anymore. How could it? How could anything for that matter?

The doctors told him to say goodbye, but how do you say goodbye to someone who isn't really there anymore? Someone who your life revolved around. The last someone to mean anything to you in this worthless place.

You don't, at least he couldn't. He swallowed the lump in his throat. This isn't goodbye, I'll never say goodbye. Goodbye is for good. This isn't the last time I'll see you.

"I can't take you back. It won't help just as now you can't do anything to change the present." The gentle but serious voice from behind him said.

"I know." His voice didn't sound like him anymore too hoarse and rough from crying and yelling. He yelled so long at the doctors, switching between French and English without realizing it. Surprising everyone with his wide vocabulary of swear words in both languages.

"You're not alone, I will never let you be alone." The Scottish sounding man in converse told him.

"I know." And he did know.

"Social Services is waiting in the lobby, Kurt." The man stepped to stand beside the boy. So young, he thought.

Kurt leaned into the man's side, his hand not leaving the grip of his father's. So cold, his mind supplied. "I know." His mouth answered for him.

The man wrapped an arm around the boy, "Carole said she'd adopt you, if you wanted it."

Kurt shook his head, "I'll just be a reminder to her of another man she lost. I- I can't live with those looks. I'm not her son, I'm sure she loves me, but she has Finn. They can still move on, I'd keep them stuck with thoughts of what could've been. This way they can still have a better chance at happiness." He pointed out.

"Wise. So wise for one so young." The man spoke out loud.

Kurt stood quite not sure he was meant to actually hear that.

"Time to say goodbye, Kurt." The slim man whispered.

Kurt went rigid, "No, Doctor." Tightening his grip on his father's hand.

"Not to him," The Doctor said, "To others in the waiting room. They will miss you, my boy. Unless you don't want to."

Kurt sighed and nodded, the Doctor was right. Everyone would miss him, it's not enough to keep him here, but it's enough for him to feel for them. They deserved at least a goodbye. He might see them again, years, weeks, maybe days away from now, or at least it will be to them.

He leaned down and kissed his dad's forehead, "I'll see you later, dad. I promise." He whispered.

He stood up and the Doctor took him into a hug. It felt like a welcome home. He hugged back. He lost one home and gained another. The Doctor took his hand and squeezed it gently, he squeezed back and nodded.

They both needed family, they could be that for each other. The Doctor always wanted a son.

The Doctor led them out of the room, "I can't wait for you to meet Captain Jack. I'd tell you to call him Uncle Jack, but he's probably going to hit on you and that would be weird. Wait, never mind he's not allowed near you. He's far too inappropriate. I'd have to leave in with the Daleks if he started objectifying you."

Kurt gave a small smile at the Doctor's rambling. He'd be happy one day, it's what his dad would want, just like his mom had wanted them to be after she passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Love,   
> Nemo


End file.
